No Escape From Laughter
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Prince Jocu and his brothers see Rachel and Sasha sad and tired, they decide to lift their spirits with tickles!


**Another guestsurprise classic! Enjoy!**

* * *

Jocu and his brothers looked at Sasha and Rachel from their realm. The girls looked overworked and exhausted. It appeared as if they were almost too tired to move.

"What is wrong with the human females?" Prince Jest said, now walking in and looking at the sad view.

"They are exhausted, Jest. I need to go to them." Jocu said, now preparing to leave.

"Wait! Don't go to them!" Blithe said, now stopping Jocu from teleporting.

"What?!"

"Don't be so hasty! I meant bring those beautiful ones here! We are all worried about them and want to cheer them up." Blithe cooed, now looking at them sadly. He brushed his white hair from his dark green eyes and looked at Jocu sternly.

"Yes. Bring them to us. We want to talk to them too." Jest said, now also looking at Jocu. Jocu nodded and quick as a snap of his fingers, the girls were in their realm.

"W-What happened?" Sasha said, now rubbing her eyes.

"Where are we?" Rachel asked, now looking around the room.

"Girls…you're here with me." Jocu smiled, now walking over and placing a gentle hand on their waists.

"Jocu! It's nice to see you!" Sasha smiled, now jumping up and hugging him.

"Jocu," Rachel echoed in agreement.

"Hey! What about us?" Vivo said, now walking over and giving Sasha a gentle tickle on her side. Sasha jumped in shock and spun around to face Vivo.

"GAH!" Sasha said in shock, now jumping and running to hide behind Jocu.

"Hey woah!" Jocu chuckled, now looking over his shoulder and seeing Sasha tremble!

When Rachel saw Vivo, she too ran and hid behind Jocu. "C'mon out here you two…this is my brother. No need to be afraid." Jocu chuckled, now reaching his hands behind his back and gently tickling their stomachs.

"H-Hey! JOHOHOCU! Stop tickling me!" Sasha giggled.

"Yehehes! Stop it!" Rachel chuckled, now swatting playfully at his large, clawed hand.

"Come on out young ones. I want to meet you," Vivo laughed, now wagging his tail in anticipation.

"Girls, don't be afraid. This is my brother Vivo." And at that moment, the rest of them walked in. The girls squeaked and stood in shock as all of them formed a line and looked at the girls with warm smiles.

"These are my brothers. That is Prince Jest, Prince Jape, Prince Blithe, Prince Jovi, Prince Vivo, and Prince Amio." Jocu grinned, now introducing all of them.

"Well well, so you are the ones that Jocu has been looking after." Jest grinned, now walking forward. The girls took a step back in fear, but Jest continued to come forward. As the oldest, he wanted to get a better look at these girls.

"S-Stay B-B-B-B-B-B-B-Back!" Sasha pleaded, now staring at his tall and magnificent, yet intimidating form.

"Come now, don't be afraid of us," Jape cooed, now walking forward towards her. Meanwhile, Blithe and Jovi were approaching Rachel.

"So you must be the young women Jocu told us about. Which one are you?" Blithe grinned.

"R-R-R-R-R-R-R-Rachel." She stuttered.

"Now, now why are you so afraid, honey?" Blithe grinned. As the flirty one, he loved winning girls' affection. At that moment, he quickly leaned over and kissed Rachel playfully on the cheek and at that moment, Vivo playfully walked over and purred in Sasha's neck to calm her. Little did they know, that scared the girls even more!

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sasha said, now falling down.

"DON'T HURT ME!" Rachel pleaded, now stumbling to get away. Before anyone could say another word, Rachel helped Sasha up and both girls took off running.

"Wait! Don't run away!" Vivo pleaded, about to run after them but Jocu grabbed his tail. "Ow! Hey!"

"Wait a sec. Let's split up. You, Blithe, and Amio will go after Sasha. Jest, Jape, and Jovi will go after Rachel. When you catch them, let them know you are….harmless." He chuckled, now winking at them.

"And what will you do?" Jest chuckled.

"Save me for last." He grinned evilly. He snapped his fingers and soon all seven brothers were bounding around the castle searching for the missing girls. It only took them a second to overtake them and for each group to grab the one they wanted.

"HELP! LET ME GO!" Sasha pleaded, now feeling Vivo pin her down.

"Now calm down. We just wanna meet you," Vivo grinned, now using his tail to wiggle on her stomach.

"H-HEY! AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"We will stop if you can identify each of us. Now to help you, I will tell you our names. I'm Blithe, that's Amio, and that's Vivo," Blithe cooed, now bending down and blowing in her ears, making her shake her head vigorously.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! CUHUHUHUHT IT OUT!" Sasha laughed, now pressing on Vivo's chest since he was holding her down.

"Say our names young human," Amio teased, now tickling her feet with his smaller claws.

"Hey you down there! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" Sasha giggled, now wiggling her toes to get them away from the young tickle monster.

"If you want us to stop, tell me…who am I?" Blithe winked, now pressing ticklish kisses on her ears and running his claws over her neck and tickling her.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BLIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHTHE!" Sasha begged, now trying to suck in as Vivo bent down and starting blowing raspberries in her stomach.

"Ok, you have his name now what's mine?" Vivo teased, now looking up for a second and looking at her mischievously.

"And what's mine?" Amio grinned, now wagging his short tail in anticipation.

"Y-You're Amio," Sasha said to Vivo. She then squeaked in shock as Vivo pinned her down again.

"Wrong!" He laughed, now planting ticklish kisses on her neck while Amio scratched gently on her abs and Blithe lifted her up a bit and scratched between her shoulder blades!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HELP!" She begged.

"Now what's my name cutie?" Vivo smirked, now pausing to let her breathe.

"Vivo! Y-You're Vivo!" She gasped. Vivo laughed and then made the others stop.

"Alright you win. We will stop now. But only if you tell us your name." Vivo smiled, now brushing her hair from her face and crawling towards her. Sasha was shocked as he began rubbing against her and cuddling her. He was the perfect cuddle monster too!

"I'm Sasha. I'm sorry for…ya know. Running away." She said sheepishly.

"Don't be. We enjoyed the wonderful chase precious." Blithe winked, now making her blush.

"We like you Sasha. We hope you like us too." Amio smiled.

"Yes I do!" She grinned, now letting them help her up. Sasha could only laugh as they walked her back to the main hall where Jocu was waiting for them. She wondered how Rachel was doing.

Meanwhile…

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!" Rachel begged as Jape got her shoulders and Jest began blowing raspberries in her stomach.

"No running away from us now Rachel!" Jovi smiled, now gently scribbling his claws in between her toes.

"H-HEY! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!" She laughed, now trying to roll on her side. She managed to roll over, but when she did, she rolled over on Jape.

"MMMMMHPHPHPHPHPHM!" Jape said, now squirming under her, now raising his tail and wiggling it on her neck.

"I-I'M SORRY! IHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHHIHIHIH'M SAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHARRY!" Rachel begged, now trying to get up.

"Not so fast human," Jape chuckled, now wiggling his tails more on her neck and Jest turned and ran his beautiful furry tail tips on her ears.

"Come brothers, let's give it to her." Jest chuckled, now turning around and telling the others to turn too. Rachel soon saw that all three had their backs to her. Wondering why, she saw all three raise their tails and wiggle them at her.

"Oh no! NO NO NO NO NO!" She begged. But soon a rain of tails fell on her and tickled her mercilessly.

"Ticle tickle tickle Rachel," Jest smiled, now looking over his shoulder.

"I like how humans laugh." Jape added.

"Laugh for us!" Jovi laughed, looking over his shoulder too.

"HEHEEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHLP!" Rachel laughed, now grabbing Jest' tail in defense.

"Hey!" He chuckled, now wiggling it free and turning around. "Oh you've asked for it." He laughed, now digging his claws in her abs and stomach. Jovi then got her neck and armpits and Jape got her knees and feet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HELP!" Rachel begged and pleaded. Soon, her face was turning purple so they stopped. Jest picked her up gently.

"Rachel are you alright?"

"Y-Yes. Gosh you guys are ruthless." She teased playfully.

"We only wanted to meet you." Jape smiled, now nuzzling her gently. She giggled and hugged them all in return. After a few moments, they took her to where Jocu was waiting for them.

"Ah, there you are. I was beginning to wonder where the other sister was." Jocu chuckled, now ushering both girls to him.

"We were getting closely acquainted to your brothers." Sasha laughed.

"Close is right!" Rachel joked.

"What can I say? They wanted to meet you. And now..." He laughed. He then bent over and bit them both on their necks gently and injected his venom into them. Soon the girls felt very rejuvenated.

"What was that?" Rachel asked in shock.

"I will explain later. But now that you have energy….it's my turn." Jocu said, now crouching down and approaching them on all fours!

"You all better run," Jest smiled, crossing his arms.

"There is a reason he was chosen as the tickle monster for Earth." Jape laughed.

"He's the worst out of all of us!" Amio chuckled.

"You all better get away while you have the chance!" Vivo laughed.

Both girls then turned and ran for dear life as Jocu began chasing them all over the castle and soon their laughter began to ring once more. Only this time they had twice as much energy to take it….and trust me…they needed every ounce of it!

* * *

 **guestsurprise: I hope you liked it newbienovelistRD! It was a blast to write! I hope I did good!  
**

 **newbienovelistRD: You did fantastic, guestsurprise! You rock out loud! If you wanna talk about more tickle monster stories, let me know! :D**


End file.
